


An Unintended Confession

by Anubisisbunagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Papyrus (Undertale), Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubisisbunagirl/pseuds/Anubisisbunagirl
Summary: Sans brings a wasted Papyrus home, but soon the tall skeleton starts saying some interesting things...
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	An Unintended Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I have never been drunk and honestly I dunno what a drunk person does. But I wrote this while sleep deprived and very dizzy and I assume that's sorta like being drunk so I just used that energy.

Stumbling down the street, Sans groaned in frustration.

His short legs desperately tried to steady his frame as he readjusted his grip on the taller skeleton who was currently leaning on him for support. Said taller skeleton let out manic laughter as he slumped further into San’ grip.

Sans quickly readjusted to his brothers’ weight, struggling to push the taller skeleton back onto his feet. “com’on bro.” He muttered softly.

Papyrus simply let out another stream of uncontrollable giggles as he limply let Sans push him back up.

“well, im glad one of us finds this funny…” Sans sighed, resuming his slow trudge down the street with Papyrus clinging onto him.

Honestly, this was not at all how Sans thought the night would turn out. He and Papyrus had been invited to another party by Undyne, and if there was anything Sans knew about Undyne it was that she knew how to throw a real party. It was not surprising that more than a few people would be coming home drunk out of their minds, what was surprising was the skeleton brother that did get drunk.

If anyone was going to come home drunk, Sans figured it was more likely to be himself. Yet here he was, guiding an extremely drunk Papyrus back home.

Sans had been preoccupied during the party, chatting to a multitude of people so he hadn’t really noticed just how much alcohol Pap had been downing. He figured Papyrus would have gone somewhere and chatted with Undyne or even Frisk. But when the small bunny monster had come and asked him if that was his brother sitting over in the corner surrounded by empty glasses, Sans discovered his brother had not been talking to anyone really.

Papyrus could do nothing but babble incoherently at Sans, sometimes letting out a stream of giggles as he began pouring himself another glass. But Sans had decided his brother had enough to drink and quickly excused the two from the party.

And now here they were, trudging through the dark streets back home.

Sans tried to support his brother as the two clumsily made their way down the street, but Sans wasn’t strong, and his brother was very tall. Luckily, the two somehow made their way safely back to their house and into their living room.

Huffing slightly, Sans quickly deposited a giggling Papyrus on to the couch and made his way into the kitchen to fix his brother a glass of water. When he came back out, Papyrus had clumsily tried to stand back up.

“no no, lay down bro.” Sans quickly ushered his brother back onto the couch, handing him the glass of water.

Papyrus gave Sans a big dopey smile, barely even looking at the glass of water being handed to him. “WHAT’RE WE DOING HOME, BROTHER?” His words were slurred slightly as he squinted his eyes at Sans.

Sans sheepishly scratched his neck, “uhh, well i think you partied a little too hardy bro.”

Papyrus frowned, swaying slightly “BUT UNDYNE WON’T BE HAPPY.”

“oh, im sure she’ll be fine bro. i told her when we left.”

Papyrus titled his head slightly, a dopey smirk reappearing on his face, “OKAY! I TRUST YOU BRO-BRO.”

Sans chuckled slightly at Papyrus’ words. He had never heard that one before. “k bro, why don’tcha just drink your water and we can get ya to bed.”

“GLUB GLUB.” Papyrus proclaimed, quickly downing the entire glass of water. He frowned slightly, lowering the glass with a disgusted look on his face. “THIS ISN’T THE BURNING WATER.” He looked towards Sans confused, “WHERE DID THAT ONE GO?”

“err, you mean the alchohol? sorry bro, had ta cut you off.”

Papyrus groaned, dropping the empty glass on the floor. It was a good thing the floor was carpet.

“I DON’T LIKE THE NIGHT WITHOUT THE BURNING WATER.” Papyrus pouted. “OTHERWISE THE BAD FEELINGS COME BACK.”

“hmm?” Sans quirked his head, “waddya mean?”

Papyrus blew a small raspberry, slumping into the couch, “I DON’T LIKE THE PARTIES.” He admitted with a slur to his words, “BECAUSE THEN PEOPLE TALK TO ME FOR A FEW MINUTES BEFORE GOING TO MORE INTERESTING SKELETONS.”

He swayed his skull from side to side, “THAT’S WHY TONIGHT I DIDN’T WANNA BOTHER. SO I WENT STRAIGHT TO THE BURNING WATERS.” He let out a small giggle, “AND LOOK AT MEEE!! I FEEL A LOT BETTER NOW!”

Papyrus swung his legs out, attempting to jump from the couch, yet a wave of lightheadedness quickly overcame him. He let out a small yelp as he stumbled on to the floor with a loud ‘thunk’.

“whoa! bro, you ok?!” Sans quickly rushed to his brothers’ side, assessing the taller skeleton for damage. Luckily, he found little more than a slightly bent out of shape wrist.

“hang on, i’ll go get some ice.” He quickly rushed into the kitchen and filled a bag with some ice cubes. Rushing back, he found Papyrus still sprawled on the ground giggling uncontrollably. Sans horridly pressed the ice to the broken wrist.

“OH, DON’T WORRY BROTHER.” Papyrus slurred, pushing Sans away from him, “THIS ISN’T AS BAD AS THAT TIME I SNAPPED MY ULNA.” He giggled as if it were a joke the two shared.

Sans frowned deeply at that, snapped his ulna? Sans couldn’t remember a time when Papyrus had snapped his ulna. “you mean… training with undyne?”

Papyrus laughed as though that was the funniest joke ever, “NO SILLY! BECAUSE OF MY FRIEND MR. FLOWERY!”

“i- what?” Sans snapped his head to look at Papyrus’ smiling face.

“YEAH!” Papyrus exclaimed, slowly rising from the ground, “MR. FLOWERY LIKES TO PLAY TONS OF GAMES. SOMETIMES HE SEES HOW MANY BONES HE CAN SNAP BEFORE I START SCREAMING!” Papyrus let out another giggle, “I HAVEN’T WON YET, BUT I’M GETTING CLOSE!”

Sans felt his sockets darken, flowey had done W H A T?

Papyrus stumbled forward slightly giggling again, “OH BROTHER, YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!” He tapped San’s skull playfully before turning around and stumbling his way towards the stairs.

“whoa whoa, wait a second bro.” Sans quickly dodged his way around Papyrus and blocked him from walking up the stairs. “what did you say about flowey?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes in a very exasperated way, “HONESTLY BROTHER, WERE YOU LISTENING? I SAID FLOWERY IS A GOOD FRIEND! HE LIKES TO PLAY GAMES!”

“does he ever hurt you?”

Papyrus thought about it for a few seconds before enthusiastically nodding at Sans. “YEAH! SOMETIMES HE TAKES MY FINGER LIKE THIS,” Papyrus quickly held up his hand to demonstrate “AND HE PULLS IT ALLLLLL THE WAY BACK LIKE HERE!” Papyrus proceeded to harshly pull his finger bone back, causing it to snap violently.

Sans yelped, quickly pulling his brothers hand away from him before he could do any more damage. “what was that?!”

“OH, RELAX SANS!” Papyrus rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from Sans’ grip. “I CAN HEAL IT! I ALWAYS HEAL IT BEFORE I COME HOME.” He quickly cast some green magic, pulling the cracked finger back into its place.

“you shouldn’t be hurting yourself like that, paps.” Sans pleaded, grabbing on to Papyrus’ arm.

“WHAAAAT?” Papyrus whined, pouting at Sans. “YOU ASKED ME AND I ANSWERED.”

“but you shouldn’t be snapping your finger like that!” Sans exclaimed, pulling Papyrus’ arm harder.

Papyrus sighed, “FINE FINE, I WONT. BUT FLOWERY SAYS IF I WANNA BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD, I HAFTA BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PAIN!” Papyrus grinned, “I GOT SO GOOD I DON’T EVEN SCREAM WHEN HE RIPS MY JAW OFF ANYMORE!”

Sans looked at his brother, completely horrified. “he did W H A T?!”

Papyrus lulled his head to his side, causing him to stumble slightly again. “WELL ITS BETTER THAN UNDYNE ANYWAYS.” His expression darkened slightly, “SHE JUST MAKES ME COOK PASTA AGAIN AND AGAIN. I KNOW SHE DON’T WANNA LET ME IN THE GUARD BUT SHE DONT TELL ME!”

“AND NOW I DONT EVEN KNOW IF THE GUARD EXISTS ANYMORE!” Papyrus groaned, falling to the floor.

Sans could feel his mind racing with all this new information, it was almost too much to bear. What the heck had Flowey been doing and why was Paps acting so hopeless?

“SOMETIMES I THINK I LIKE TO BETTER WHEN SHE IS ON VACATION.”

Sans felt his soul turn cold at that. “w-waddya mean, pap?”

Papyrus hummed, softly nodding off to sleep.

“pap.” Sans spoke sharply, jerking Papyrus back awake.

Papyrus pouted at Sans, “HEYYY, I WAS GOINA GO TO BED!”

Sans lowered himself to papyrus’ level, his expression serious as he looked into Papyrus’ eyes. “pap, i need to know what you mean when you say you like undyne better when she is on vacation.”

Papyrus groaned putting his skull in his hand, “SOMETIMES I JUST DON’T WANNA HEAR HER LIE ANYMORE. SHE LIES ALLLLL THE TIME! KINDA LIKE YOU…”

Sans felt like he was punched in the gut as he stared aghast at Papyrus.

Papyrus rolled back over on the floor; his face buried in the carpet. “BUT I WOULDN’T WANT YOU TO GO ON VACATION…” He slurred softly; his voice muffled through the carpet. “SOMETIMES I WORRY YOU WILL THOIUGH…”

Slowly, Papyrus began to drift off to sleep, his hands twitching ever so slightly.

Sans was unsure what to say as he gazed at Papyrus’ form on the ground. He sat for a while, contemplating all the things his brother had said. There was a lot to take in.

First there was the deal with him feeling left out in parties, was it so much that he had gotten completely wasted? Papyrus was never a huge fan of alcohol, so if he had gotten so drunk to the point of being a complete mess then this must have been messing with Pap more than he let on.

Then there was the matter of Flowey. That small slimy bastard. Sans clenched his fists, his sockets darkening. If he ever got his hand on that disgusting creature… they were definitely going to have a B A D T I M E.

And then there was the issue with Undyne. It seemed like there may have been a strain in Pap and Undyne’s relationship. If Pap had realized Undyne’s ploy there was no way he wouldn’t be hurt by it. How could he not be? Undyne was practically leading him on, holding a n unreachable carrot right in front of his face and for what?

And lastly, there was by far the most concerning piece of information. Pap had mentioned Undyne going on vacation, but that only happened in the resets when she was killed. And this run had been a pacifist one… so for Papyrus to remember that… Perhaps he meant an actual vacation? No. The wording was too specific. Sans slumped over. Oh god, what was he going to do.

‘I don’t want you to go on vacation…’

Papyrus’s words swam through Sans’ head, sending shivers down his spine.

Papyrus was worried about him… wasn’t he.

Sans glanced down towards the peaceful form of his younger brother, passed out on the ground. Papyrus held a lot more worry and knowledge than Sans had ever known. Had he been keeping it all to himself the whole time? Why? Was it because… he was scared for Sans? He didn’t want to burden him?

Sans felt his soul drop, tears stinging at his eyes.

He was just a shit bro, wasn’t he?

Wiping away his tears, he slowly got up. He struggled to heft Papyrus into his arms, slowly trudging up the stairs with the tall form of his brother. Eventually, Sans managed to lug Papyrus into his bedroom and on his bed. The skeleton seemed to be passed as drunk as he snoozed through all the commotion.

Sitting besides his brother, Sans sighed once again. It seemed there was a lot he didn’t know about his bro. Well, Sans was determined to make that change. 

\---

“HEY SANS, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? MY HEAD HURTS A LOT, AND I DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING.”

“… you don’t remember anything from last night?”

“NO.”

“… sit down bro… we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another 4 am fic y'all!!! Yay sleep deprivation!  
> Also yay for not revising work! When I wrote this I had a hard time keeping my thoughts in order so it's disconnected. So sorry!


End file.
